Pourquoi Iriekun?
by Pouki26
Summary: Kotoko découvre Naoki embrasser une autre femme, mais pourquoi?
1. Chapter 1

_**Itazura na kiss, j'adore ce manga et je constate qu'il n'y aucune fiction dessus, alors voilà je me lance et on verra bien ce que ça donnera^^**_

* * *

Kotoko essuya rageusement les larmes qui jaillissaient de ses grands yeux et secoua la tête comme pour se délivrer des pénibles pensées qui l'obsédaient. Comment Irie avait-il pu lui faire une chose pareille ? Comment avait-il pu se conduire ainsi, après qu'il lui ait enfin avoué qu'il tenait à elle, qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle puisse aimer un autre homme que lui et qu'il l'ait embrassé? Et elle qui croyait bien le connaître…Dire qu'elle avait eu l'intention de lier sa vie à celle de ce garçon ! Elle s'efforça de ravaler ses sanglots. Elle avait beau se dire qu'au fond elle avait de la chance de l'avoir découvert sous son vrai jour avant de l'épouser, cela n'apaisait en rien sa souffrance.

Elle revenait d'une agréable soirée passée avec ses meilleurs amis, tout le monde dormait dans la grande maison mais la lumière du salon laissait supposer qu'une personne n'était pas encore couchée. Franchissant la porte menant en haut de l'escalier qui donnait sur la grand salle à manger, qu'elle ne fut l'horreur de la surprise de les découvrir tous deux, lui et cette grande brune trop encombrante presque allongés sur le canapé leurs bouches plaquées l'une contre l'autre dans un baiser fougueux. Elle ne leur avait pas laissé le temps de s'expliquer, elle s'était alors enfuit rapidement attrapant les clés de la voiture posés sur le meuble du couloir et avait démarré en trombe.

Tout en serrant au creux de sa paume l'anneau d'or qu'elle avait eu l'intention de lui offrir, elle essuya de nouveau les larmes qui ruisselaient sur ses joues. Irie ne l'aimait pas. Il ne l'avait jamais aimé…Elle en était persuadée. Depuis toujours elle vivait un amour non réciproque.

Kotoko appuya sur l'accélérateur avec rage. Elle savait pourtant que cette route qu'elle empruntait était dangereuse, et que le profond ravin ne laisserait aucune chance de survie pour celui qui aurait le malheur de tomber dedans, mais elle se moquait bien du danger. Elle ne songeait qu'à la terrible douleur qui lui déchirait le cœur…Cela faisait cinq ans, cinq longues années qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. Jamais elle ne pourrait aimer quelqu'un d'autre que lui elle en était certaine, mais elle se devait de l'oublier au plus vite afin de reprendre le cours de sa vie. Cet homme froid et distant n'avait fait que se moquer d'elle durant tout ce temps, il ne l'avait jugé que comme une intruse, une imbécile venue habiter sous le toit de ses parents.

Alors pourquoi par ce jour pluvieux était-il venu l'attendre à la sortie du métro ? Pourquoi lui avoir dit qu'elle ne pourrait jamais aimer un autre que lui ? Qu'il ne le voulait pas. Pourquoi avoir demandé sa main à son père ? Tout ceci était-il une simple mise en scène de sa part pour la faire souffrir et se moquer d'elle ? Une façon de la punir pour avoir chamboulé sa vie tranquille ? Elle l'aimait de tout son cœur et de toute son âme, mais en cet instant, elle le haïssait tellement…

Au sortir d'un tournant, elle tomba brusquement sur une nappe de brouillard et s'aperçut avec horreur qu'elle fonçait droit sur une rambarde de sécurité…Elle donna un coup de volant pour tenter de l'éviter, mais trop tard : Il y eut un grand fracas de tôles froissées et sa tête heurta le volant avec un bruit sourd. La voiture s'immobilisa. Elle voulut se redresser pour regarder autour d'elle, mais un voile noir passa devant ses yeux. Comme dans un rêve, elle sentit la voiture glisser voulant fuir au fond du ravin, alors par une volonté dont elle ne serait pas crue capable, elle réussit à s'extirper de la voiture en passant par la fenêtre brisée se blessant cruellement. Elle hurla de douleur et se laissa tomber au sol, vaincue.

Du sang coula le long de son visage traversant ses lèvres et s'infiltrant dans sa bouche et sa gorge. Elle avait la nausée et sa tête la faisait terriblement souffrir. Vaillamment elle lutta pour garder ses yeux ouverts espérant apercevoir quelqu'un susceptible de lui venir en aide, mais il n'y avait pas âme qui vive à l'horizon, il faisait nuit noire et l'heure était déjà bien avancée. Elle pouvait ressentir la douleur de tout son corps, mais ce qui attira le plus son attention était cette terrible souffrance au niveau de son ventre. Elle frôla de sa main quelque chose de pointue plantée dans son abdomen. Probablement un morceau de vitre éclatée. Elle voulut le retirer mais impossible, elle avait beaucoup trop mal et n'en avait pas la force. Allait-elle mourir ? Que devait-elle faire ? Mais ses pensées se brouillèrent et elle sombra dans des ténèbres de plus en plus épaisses Alors finalement, s'abandonnant à l'étrange torpeur qui la paralysait, elle ferma les yeux en soupirant, tombant dans un demi-coma.

-Irie…Kun…furent les derniers qu'elle prononça avant de tomber inconsciente sur le bord de la route.

* * *

Voilà donc la fin de ce premier chapitre, je ne pas sur que ce soit vraiment bien mais j'aurai essayé. Une suite ou pas?


	2. Chapter 2

De son côté, Naoki ordonna à Matsumoto Yuuko, cette jeune fille qui était depuis peu sa nouvelle camarade de classe à l'université, à ficher le camp au plus vite. Elle avait à l'égard du garçon une profonde attirance, et ne ratait jamais une occasion pour être avec lui faisant ainsi enrager Kotoko.

Ce soir là, sachant que sa future femme ne serait pas là, elle avait décidé de passer coûte que coûte la soirée avec Irie, prétextant ne pas comprendre les derniers cours suivis et lui réclamant alors son aide. Bien sur, ce dernier avait refusé, et déclaré qu'il n'avait pas de temps à perdre lui raccrochant au nez. Mais Yuuko avait eu le culot de venir sonner chez lui, ses affaires sous le bras, et c'était donc à contre cœur que Naoki avait finalement accepté de l'aider.

Deux heures s'étaient écoulées, et Matsumoto n'avait encore pas trouvé le moyen de se rapprocher de Naoki, gêné par la présence de ses parents. Celui-ci avait préféré rester dans le salon pour ne pas se retrouver tous les deux, seuls dans sa chambre. Mais quand toute la famille s'était finalement retirée pour dormir, Matsumoto n'avait pas perdu de temps. Elle avait fermé le livre qu'elle tenait entre ses mains, s'était tournée vers Irie et n'écoutant que son désir, s'était lovée contre lui. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'agir de cette manière, mais Irie serait bientôt lié pour toujours à sa rivale et elle voulait tenter une dernière fois sa chance, espérant le séduire et le dissuader d'épouser Kotoko.

-Irie, pourquoi ne pas profiter de ces instants seuls tous les deux ?

Naoki avait prit le parti de se taire et ne pas entrer dans le jeu de la jolie brune, la repoussant, mais cette dernière ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, et elle emprisonna alors la taille du garçon qui lui lança alors un regard peu amène.

-Ne me regarde pas ainsi. N'as-tu pas envie de passer un peu de temps avec une vraie femme, plutôt qu'avec cette fille?

-Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues Yuuko, mais je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ce genre d'idioties.

-J'aimerai que tu m'embrasses Naoki.

Elle lui avait alors coulé un regard de biche et approché son visage du sien. Si près qu'elle pouvait presque coller ses lèvres aux siennes. Au moment où Naoki allait se lever pour échapper au baiser de Matsumoto, elle lui avait emprisonné son visage entre ses mains et dans un élan de passion avait plaqué sa bouche sur les lèvres du jeune homme l'embrassant fougueusement. C'est ainsi que Irie s'était débattu et tombé à la renverse sur le canapé, la jolie brune allongée sur lui.

Ce fut à ce moment là que Kotoko avait décidé de faire son apparition, découvrant ainsi l'homme qu'elle aimait dans les bras de son ennemie, leurs bouches collées l'une à l'autre. Matsumoto avait alors libéré Naoki en entendant le cri de surprise d'Aihara, et tous deux n'avaient pas eu le temps de réagir qu'elle s'enfuyait déjà.

Naoki avait alors brutalement rejeté Yuuko et s'était précipité à l'extérieur de la maison souhaitant rattraper celle pour qui son cœur battait, mais elle avait déjà filé au volant de la voiture de son père ne laissant aucune idée sur la direction qu'elle avait prise. Que faire ?

Matsumoto arriva derrière Irie et posa une main sur son épaule.

-Pardonne-moi Irie…Je suis vraiment désolée…je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Mais ne t'en fais pas pour Kotoko-chan, elle reviendra très vite, j'en suis sûre.

Naoki se retourna vers elle et planta son regard dans le sien, menaçant, et elle baissa aussitôt les yeux, glacée d'effroi.

-Je l'espère pour toi. Maintenant rentre chez toi !

Sans oser relever la tête, elle passa près de lui, et sans un regard en arrière, elle s'éloigna rapidement.

Naoki resta plusieurs longues minutes, immobiles, les yeux dans le vague, le regard vide à penser à Kotoko, faisant défiler les dernières secondes de la scène qui s'était jouée. Il serra les poings, et priant pour qu'Aihara revienne vite, il se réfugia à l'intérieur de la maison familiale.

* * *

Je sais que mes chapitres sont courts et je m'en excuse, mais svp, dites moi ce que vous en pensez.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Merci à toi "lalyee" pour ta review. J'ai mis rapidement la suite, et j'espère que tu ne seras pas trop triste quand même. **_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

Lorsque Kotoko ouvrit les yeux, un petit animal, peut-être un renard était penché au-dessus d'elle, reniflant son visage. Elle ne fit aucun mouvement pour le chasser, mais quand elle tourna légèrement la tête, l'animal prit peur et s'enfuit très vite. Elle porta instinctivement la main à sa tête, remua les jambes et sentit aussitôt l'atroce blessure à son ventre. Cette fois, elle prit son courage à deux mains et tirant d'un coup sec, elle retira le morceau de verre, lui arrachant un cri de souffrance.

Elle se redressa tant bien que mal et regarda autour d'elle. Rien, personne. Le silence total. La nuit si noire. Elle jeta un œil à sa montre qui indiquait trois heures du matin et une indicible angoisse s'empara d'elle. Cela faisait déjà presque deux heures qu'elle s'était sauvée comme une voleuse et qu'elle avait eu cet effroyable accident, et personne ne l'avait découverte. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Elle n'avait pas son téléphone sur elle, ni même son sac à main. Elle les avait fait tomber quand elle avait découvert Irie et Matsumoto tendrement enlacés.

Cette vision s'imposa de nouveau à elle lui déchirant les entrailles, et une larme qu'elle ne put réprimer roula sur sa joue.

-Pourquoi Irie-kun ? Pourquoi ? Je te faisais confiance. Tu avais dit que tu m'aimais et que tu voulais m'épouser. Tu n'es qu'un menteur. Nos sentiments ne sont donc pas réciproques.

De nombreuses larmes accompagnèrent la première, et elle hurla son chagrin se prenant le visage entre ses mains.

-Est-ce qu'ils…s'embrassent encore ? Non, je ne veux pas… je suis complètement perdue. Cette fois, je devrais vraiment abandonner. Irie-kun…baka.

Elle voulait mourir, disparaître de ce monde si cruel à ses yeux. Souffrir autant devenait trop insupportable, trop inhumain. Elle se sentait en ce moment même si inutile, si faible, elle ne croyait plus en rien. Seule la mort avait désormais de l'importance et une signification pour elle. Si elle mourait là, maintenant, elle ne souffrirait plus, et ne ressentirait plus cette peine et ce chagrin qui broyaient son cœur et déchiraient son âme.

Mais avait-elle le droit de se laisser aller comme ça ? Avait-elle le droit de se montrer si égoïste ? Pour son père et ses amis, sa disparition représenterait surement une tragédie. Sa mère était morte il y a plusieurs années, abandonnant son père et le rendant malheureux.

-Papa ! J'ai si mal.

Non elle ne pouvait lui infliger une telle torture, il ne s'en remettrait probablement pas.

-Je suis plus forte que ça…Je ne peux pas penser de cette manière. Et puis Irie-kun trouverait encore le moyen de se moquer de moi ne disant que je n'étais qu'une faible et une idiote sans volonté.

Luttant de toutes ses forces, serrant les dents et les poings, elle réussit à se remettre debout. Elle pressa sa blessure fortement, contenant le sang qui s'en échappait.

-Je…vais…réussir…

Maintenant qu'elle était décidée à vivre, ayant repoussé cette idée morbide de se laisser mourir, Kotoko prit courageusement la direction de la maison de la famille Irie.

Chaque pas était une déchirure, elle trébuchait régulièrement et n'avait aucune idée du temps qu'il lui faudrait pour arriver à destination, mais elle continuerait d'avancer quoiqu'il arrive, sans jamais se plaindre. Elle ne tomberait pas.

De son côté Naoki faisait les cent pas dans le salon, terriblement inquiet, en proie au doute et à la peur, des sentiments qu'ils n'avaient encore jusque là jamais connu.

Après que Matsumoto se soit retirée, il avait attrapé son téléphone et composé le numéro de Kotoko reprenant espoir, mais avait vite déchanté quand une étrange sonnerie s'était échappé d'un certain sac à main posé près de la porte menant à l'escalier de la salle à manger la sonnerie du portable d'Aihara.

Il avait alors décidé de ne pas s'inquiéter davantage, pensant que Kotoko rentrerait bientôt une fois qu'elle se serait calmée, et avait finalement rejoint sa chambre, désireux de se plonger dans ses manuels de médecine. Ce qu'il étudiait était si passionnant à ses yeux qu'il en oublia l'heure et la pauvre Kotoko. Après tout, si elle s'était fait de fausses idées ce n'était surement pas sa faute à lui, et il ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi il aurait dû se tracasser à ce sujet.

Mais voilà, au bout de deux longues heures il avait finalement reprit conscience de la réalité et une boule à l'estomac l'avait soudainement rappelé à l'ordre. Il était plus de trois heures du matin et Kotoko n'avait toujours pas réapparu. Il était redescendu au rez-de-chaussée et avait donc commencé à faire les cents pas se torturant l'esprit, le ventre noué.

Naoki eut alors l'idée d'appeler Kin-chan et les deux meilleures amies d'Aihara. Il alla fouiller dans le sac à main qui se trouvait toujours au même endroit et en extirpa le téléphone. Il trouva vite le premier numéro appartenant à son rival, le fameux garçon de la cafétéria et à au bout de seulement deux sonneries la voix de kin-chan retentit au bout du fil.

-Kotoko ! Que se passe-t-il ?

-Ce n'est pas Aihara.

-Hein ! Irie ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelles ? T'as vu l'heure ? Tu me cherches ou quoi ? A quoi est-ce que tu joues ?

Sans prêter attention le moins du monde aux paroles agressives de Kin-chan, Naoki poursuivit calmement :

-Je pensais que tu pourrais me dire où se trouvait Kotoko.

-Hein ! Comment ça ? On s'est tous quitté vers minuit. Kotoko est directement rentré chez toi.

-Oui, mais elle est ensuite repartie au volant de la voiture de mon père.

-Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait Irie ?

-Ça n'a pas d'importance. Dis-moi juste si tu sais où elle peut-être.

-Non je n'en sais rien, mais…

-Très bien ! Merci.

Il lui raccrocha alors au nez et sans attendre composa les prochains numéros. Malheureusement aucune des deux amies de Kotoko ne l'avait vu, ni n'avait eu de ses nouvelles. Que faire ? Il se retrouva alors dans une impasse, et une douloureuse idée s'insinua au plus profond de lui-même, faisant son chemin rapidement jusqu'à son cerveau, pour ne plus s'en défaire.

Et si Kotoko avait eu un accident ?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Eh oui misa-chan, il y a bien une suite. Toujours court, j'en suis désolée...**_

* * *

Une jeune fille marchait sur le bord d'une route déserte, blessée, exténuée, désespérée. Le sang qui s'échappait de sa blessure avait noyé sa main et se répandait sur ses vêtements, coulant doucement sur ses jambes. Trop souffrante pour faire un quelconque signe afin de signaler sa présence, le peu de conducteur qui était passé près d'elle ne l'avait même pas remarqué.

Pas après pas, elle se rapprochait inéluctablement de la maison où elle vivait, cette maison qui n'était pas la sienne, cette maison où se trouvait l'homme qui l'avait trahi…

Non ! Elle devait cesser de repenser à cela, arrêté de se faire du mal inutilement. Mais elle l'aimait, elle l'aimait tellement…Alors comment oublier ce qu'elle avait vu ?

Elle poursuivit son chemin, le corps douloureux, les cheveux plaqués à son visage, collant au sang coagulés sur sa joue, les yeux emboués de larmes, le dos courbé, inlassablement, courageuse et volontaire, plus forte que cette douleur atroce, plus tenace que ce poison de haine qui assombrissait son cœur.

Mais non ! Elle ne se laisserait pas aller à haïr cet homme, cela était bien trop simple et en même si difficile ; elle devait oublier. Seulement oublier et survivre.

Oui, c'est exactement ce qu'elle ferait une fois rétablie, et que elle et son père auraient enfin quitté cette maison de malheur. Elle oublierait...

Naoki sortit en trombe de la maison après avoir comprit que l'hypothèse de l'accident devait s'avérer exact. Or, il ne savait quelle direction prendre.

-Bon sang ! Où peut-elle bien être ? Kotoko, où es-tu ?

Au son de sa voix, Irie prit peur. De toute sa vie, il n'avait été aussi angoissé, et sa voix trahissait l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. N'y tenant plus, il choisit de partir vers le centre ville.

Peut-être que Kotoko avait choisie de se rendre là-bas pour se distraire. Il prit ses jambes à son coup et disparut au coin de la rue.

Il était plus de quatre du matin quand Kotoko arriva chez les Irie, essoufflée mais rassurée. Elle gravit péniblement les marches, tourna la poignée de la porte et pénétra dans le vestibule avant de se laisser tomber à terre, à bout de force.

Elle remarqua bien vite qu'aucune lumière n'était allumée et se demanda si Naoki était couché.

-Irie-kun, prononça-t-elle tout bas.

De nouvelles larmes firent leur apparition mais elle les refoula bien vite, se refusant à pleurer. Elle devait encore atteindre l'étage et prendre une douche afin de se débarrasser de tout ce sang et essayer d'arrêter l'hémorragie.

Alors elle se releva et grimpa l'escalier, sans se rendre compte que de nombreuses gouttes perlaient de sa blessure, venant s'écraser sur le sol et les marches.

Arrivée devant la chambre de Naoki, elle se risqua à jeter un œil pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là, mais quel ne fut sa surprise de découvrir un lit vide, dépourvu de son propriétaire.

La détresse la reprit, lui tenaillant les tripes.

- Non ! dit-elle dans un souffle. Pourquoi Irie-kun ?

Alors elle se laissa tomber à genoux à l'entrée de cette chambre, et ne put contenir le flot de larmes qui ne demandait qu'à sortir.

Elle aurait tant aimé pouvoir faire disparaître cette horrible souffrance qui broyait son cœur, mais elle avait pleinement conscience que les choses n'étaient pas aussi simple.

Depuis cinq qu'elle pratiquait cet amour à sens unique, elle savait pertinemment que seul le temps guérirait son âme blessée à mort.

Naoki n'était pas là. Elle devait se faire une raison. Il était surement avec cette Matsumoto.

Alors c'était bien ce qu'elle pensait ; Irie n'avait fait que se moquer d'elle et n'en avait jamais rien eu à faire d'elle. Elle en était désormais persuadée.

-Il se fiche bien de ce que je suis. Je pensais qu'Irie-kun était unique pour moi. Pourquoi me suis-je autant trompée ?

Kotoko avait cette horrible sensation qu'on lui arrachait le cœur, et qu'on le lançait avec force contre un mur afin de l'éclater en mille morceaux, pour finir par le piétiner avec fureur. Elle était brisée. Totalement brisée.

Soudain, elle sentit son estomac se soulever et une terrible nausée la prit. Elle s'accrocha à la poignée de la porte pour s'aider à se relever et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour vomir juste à temps dans le lavabo.

Elle fut quelque peu soulagée, mais quand elle remarqua avec stupeur qu'elle n'avait vomit que du sang, elle se glaça d'effroi. Elle était de plus en plus faible, mais n'avait pas encore le droit d'abandonner. Malgré le désespoir, la souffrance et la tristesse qu'elle éprouvait, elle ne pouvait se laisser aller.

Elle fit couler l'eau, se déshabilla avec difficulté, prenant soin de pas appuyer sur sa blessure et pénétra dans la baignoire. Immédiatement elle se laissa choir, posant sa tête sur le rebord, et apprécia l'eau chaude qui coulait sur elle, nettoyant et emportant tout cet horrible sang.

Après plusieurs minutes d'une lutte interminable pour ne pas sombrer, elle ferma malgré elle les yeux et plongea bientôt dans l'inconscient, l'eau brûlante coulant continuellement sur son corps blessé.

Naoki rechercha longuement, parcourant les moindres rue du centre ville, interrogeant les quelques passants qui flânaient encore, appelant tous les hôpitaux du coin, mais rien, absolument rien. Personne ne l'avait vu.

Alors finalement, le cœur en peine, la peur au ventre, il se résigna à rentrer chez lui, ne sachant où chercher. Peut-être était-elle revenue entre temps. Il le souhaitait de son cœur.

Ce qui attira immédiatement son attention, fut ces étranges tâches rouges qui jonchaient le trottoir à quelques mètres de la propriété. Elles semblaient se diriger vers elle d'ailleurs.

Arrivant devant l'escalier menant à l'entrée, il comprit sans réfléchir, son visage se décomposant en l'espace de quelques secondes.

-Kotoko ! Souffla-t-il.


	5. Chapter 5

Naoki gravit les marches quatre à quatre se précipitant telle une tornade à l'intérieur de la maison. Ses yeux se posèrent sur une minuscule mare de sang qui brillait à la lueur de la lumière dans le vestibule, puis suivant le chemin des gouttes il escalada un nouvel escalier qui menait à l'étage. La faible lumière de l'entrée qu'il percevait d'en haut éclaira légèrement le couloir et il aperçut la porte de sa chambre entrouverte. Il s'en approcha le cœur battant à tout rompre, mais un bruit d'eau au fond du couloir provenant de la salle de bain, attira davantage son attention.

Il progressa le long du mur, tâchant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller toute la famille malgré son entrée fracassante, et posa la main sur la poignée de la salle de bain. Il colla un instant son oreille à la porte essayant d'écouter et de percevoir un autre bruit que celui de l'eau coulant dans la douche, puis doucement il commença à tourner la poignée, effrayé par ce qu'il risquait de découvrir à l'intérieur de cette pièce.

La porte grinça faiblement en s'ouvrant, laissant s'échapper une grosse quantité de vapeur et de buée qui inondaient la pièce. Il termina d'ouvrir la porte, pénétra à l'intérieur presque aveuglé par ce nuage de fumée, referma derrière lui et avança jusqu'au bord de la baignoire pour y découvrir Kotoko, nue et mortellement blessée, se vidant de son sang et de sa vie, le visage tuméfié et si pâle malgré la chaleur torride qui se dégageait de cette salle de bain.

-Kotoko, non !

Irie ne put contenir un cri de stupeur, ses yeux s'écarquillant, sa bouche s'ouvrant dans une indéchiffrable souffrance, et sans attendre il se jeta sur les robinets, arrêtant l'eau, attrapant au vol une serviette qui traînait, et dans des gestes doux et souples il sortit sa précieuse petite amie de la baignoire, lui passant une main sous ses jambes et une autre dans son dos pour la soulever, remarquant par la même occasion qu'elle était aussi légère qu'une plume.

Il l'enveloppa dans la serviette et l'entraîna jusque dans sa chambre se jurant de la sauver et criant dans le couloir afin de réveiller tous le monde.

-Réveillez-vous ! Kotoko est blessée. C'est une urgence !

Il l'a déposa doucement sur son lit, se fichant complètement de tremper ses draps et examina la blessure. Il constata avec horreur que Kotoko avait perdu beaucoup trop de sang et qu'il lui fallait une transfusion de toute urgence. Il se félicita cependant d'avoir choisit la carrière de médecin et put avec facilité stopper l'hémorragie par compression locale, appuyant fortement sur la plaie, attrapant pansements et bandages dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet.

Il hurla une fois de plus à l'aide et quelques secondes après, toute la famille apparaissait sur le pas de la porte, les yeux embués de sommeil, les esprits émergeant difficilement.

-Grand-frère qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu cries comme ça ? Demanda le petit.

Tous le regardaient sans comprendre n'ayant pas encore aperçu le corps de Kotoko étendu sur le lit, la serviette couverte de ce liquide rouge indispensable à la vie.

-Kotoko va mourir, appeler une ambulance de toute urgence. Hurla désespérément Naoki, qui se leva, leur permettant de voir sa future femme, blessée.

Les yeux de chacun s'ouvrirent subitement d'angoisse et les voix moururent dans leurs gorges. Ils voulurent tous se précipiter sur elle mais Irie leur interdire, donnant des ordres immédiats afin d'agir au plus vite pour sauver la vie de Kotoko.

-Maman appelle une ambulance ! Yuki va me chercher des vêtements pour Kotoko ! Papa amène-moi d'autres serviettes et bandages !

Quant au père de Kotoko, il passa près de Naoki et s'approcha de sa fille des larmes dans les yeux et s'assit près d'elle lui prenant la main.

-Ma chérie ! Kotoko ! Est-ce que tu m'entends ? Demanda-t-il la voix tremblante.

Mais Kotoko n'avait aucune réaction, ce qui provoqua les pleurs de l'homme pour qui elle avait décidé de survivre ne voulant pas lui causer de chagrin. Naoki posa une main sur l'épaule de monsieur Aihara qui se leva à contre cœur permettant ainsi au jeune homme de continuer à soigner la blessure de sa fille adorée.

-Irie, appela-t-il doucement. Est-ce que Kotoko va…

Il ne put achever sa phrase, ne désirant pas entendre ce mot maudit, mais les paroles fortes et déterminées de Naoki lui firent reprirent espoir.

-Non ! Kotoko va vivre, je le promets.

Son petit-frère et son père refirent leurs apparitions avec les choses qu'il leur avait demandé, et dans des mouvements habiles d'un futur médecin, il pansa la plaie et habilla chaudement Kotoko qui devenait de plus en plus pâle, son corps devenant aussi froid que la mort, sa respiration se faisant difficile et presque imperceptible.

Au bout de quinze minutes, l'ambulance arriva et Kotoko fut transportée d'urgence à l'hôpital, Irie à ses côtés, le reste de la famille suivant en voiture. Comme prévu, elle fut transfusée, mais au grand désarroi de tous, les médecins et infirmières avouèrent qu'il était probablement trop tard, qu'elle avait perdu trop de sang et que sa tension était si basse qu'il était presque impossible que Kotoko survive.

Cependant, on la transporta dans une chambre isolée près du service d'urgence où il était interdit de pénétrer à l'exception du mari. Bien que Kotoko et Irie ne le soient pas encore, Naoki reçu l'accord pour rester auprès d'elle pendant ses dernières heures. En effet, Kotoko allait mourir, le verdit du médecin principal était tombé, il n'y avait plus aucun espoir, à moins d'un miracle, ce en quoi il ne croyait pas.

Irie prit une chaise qu'il installa près du lit, et prit délicatement la main de Kotoko, l'approchant de ses lèvres, la baisant tendrement. Il laissa une larme couler le long de sa joue et il sentit en lui une cuisante douleur qu'il laissa s'emparer de tout son corps comme pour se punir d'avoir causé du tort à celle qu'il aimait et qu'il allait perdre par orgueil. De plus, il se haïssait et s'injuriait intérieurement. Il voulait devenir le meilleur médecin de tout le japon, mais à quoi bon s'il ne pouvait sauver ceux qu'il aimait.

Il se leva et s'allongea près de Kotoko la prenant dans ses bras, et ferma les yeux se laissant aller à une sourde plainte, les yeux emplit de larmes amers, le cœur en mille morceaux. Il était amoureux de cette fille depuis déjà un long moment et elle n'en avait jamais rien sut. Et voilà que cette nuit, elle allait disparaître de ce monde sans avoir connu les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle.

* * *

Kotoko va-t-elle vraiment mourir? Réponse dans le prochain et dernier chapitre...


	6. Chapter 6

-Kotoko ! Je te demande pardon.

La voix grave et désolée de Naoki s'éleva doucement tel un murmure, brisant le silence de mort qui régnait dans la petite chambre d'hôpital. Il tenait toujours étroitement ce petit corps de fille entre ses bras, sa tête enfouit dans ses cheveux, respirant le reste d'effluve de son shampoing. Il avait toujours aimé cette odeur, et cela bien avant qu'il ne tombe éperdument amoureux de Kotoko, mais sa fierté mal placée lui avait toujours ordonné de se moquer d'elle, chose qu'il avait faite à de nombreuses reprises, se fichant complètement du mal et de la peine qu'il pouvait lui causer.

Oui, mais c'était avant. Avant qu'il ne prenne conscience de la jeune fille extraordinaire qu'elle était et de la place grandissante qu'elle prenait au fil du temps dans son cœur. Il s'était conduit comme un parfait imbécile, et même quand il avait finalement comprit qu'il l'aimait, il n'avait su se comporter autrement que comme le pire des goujats, ne voulant admettre aux yeux de tous l'évidence.

Et voilà que Kotoko se retrouvait allongée sur son lit de mort, le visage pâle encadré par de longs cheveux, souples et lisses. Malgré la blancheur de sa peau, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver belle et désirable. Il releva alors la tête et déposa sur son front un tendre baiser, puis se dirigea lentement vers ses lèvres afin de l'embrasser de manière plus passionnée, mais la cruelle réalité lui revint alors en mémoire. Kotoko ne se réveillerait pas.

Irie quitta le lit pour aller se placer près de la fenêtre admirant le lever du soleil. Il regarda avec tristesse les lumières de la ville s'éteindre une à une au fur et à mesure que le jour grandissait, signe qu'une nouvelle journée commençait. Pour Naoki, ce n'était pas le début d'une nouvelle journée, mais le début de l'enfer, où son cœur et son âme ne seraient désormais que les victimes d'une sempiternelle souffrance avec laquelle il devrait vivre jour après jour, regrettant indéfiniment sa déplorable attitude.

-Pardonne-moi Kotoko. Répéta-t-il plus fort. Je ne suis qu'un idiot. Ce qui s'est passé ce soir, quand tu m'as découvert avec Matsumoto n'était qu'une effroyable erreur. Comment te dire à quel point je regrette ? Comment me faire pardonner pour toutes ces fois où je n'ai été qu'un monstre avec toi ? Je ne voulais pas admettre les sentiments et l'attirance que j'avais pour toi. Jusqu'au jour où tu as annoncé que tu allais épouser Kin-chan. A ce moment là, j'ai cru vraiment te perdre, et je ne pouvais accepter le fait que tu puisses aimer un autre homme que moi, alors que j'étais si fou de toi Kotoko.

La colère montait en lui et il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur le débit et la force de sa voix. Il ne pouvait accepter et se résigner à perdre la femme de sa vie. Car oui, Kotoko était tout pour lui. Comment ne l'avait-il pas réalisé plus tôt ?

Il s'approcha du lit à grand pas, attrapa les épaules de Kotoko et la secoua fortement, accompagné de grands éclats de voix.

-Aihara ! Aihara ! Je t'interdis de mourir, tu m'entends ? Réveille-toi ! Ne voulais-tu pas partager ta vie avec moi ? Espèce d'idiote ! Tout ça n'était que mensonge ?

Il continua de la secouer de façon moins brutale laissant de nouvelles larmes rouler sur ses joues.

-Kotoko ! Ne m'abandonne pas ! Je t'en prie ! Je t'aime Kotoko ! Je t'aime.

Naoki fut brutalement rejeté en arrière par deux bras puissants.

-Avez-vous perdu la tête ? Gronda l'infirmier qui retenait Irie par les épaules. Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

Naoki dévisagea l'infirmier, incrédule, un léger brouillard devant les yeux.

-Allons ne restez pas là ! Sortez !

L'homme entraîna Irie vers la sortie, mais une voix, ou plutôt un chuchotement attira leur attention. Ils stoppèrent net quand ils entendirent une nouvelle fois ce léger souffle prononcer un nom.

-Irie…kun !

Naoki se libéra de l'étreinte de l'infirmier et se jeta littéralement au chevet de Kotoko, lui caressant doucement le visage.

-Kotoko ! Tu m'entends ? Demanda doucement le jeune homme.

-Irie-kun ! Répéta une petite voix timide.

Le visage de Naoki s'éclaira soudain et un magnifique sourire illumina son visage, avant qu'il ne s'empare des mains de Kotoko dans les siennes. Il se retourna vers l'homme qui n'avait toujours pas bougé de l'encadrement de la porte.

-Appelez mes parents et faites venir un médecin s'il vous plaît !

-Euh… Oui ! Tout de suite. Bégaya l'infirmier qui disparut aussitôt.

Irie reporta alors son attention sur Kotoko qui n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux, et lui déposa un baiser sur la bouche auquel celle-ci répondit par une douce pression entrouvrant légèrement les lèvres. Quand il se redressa pour admirer son visage, il rencontra deux yeux emplit d'une expression indéchiffrable. Etait-ce de la tristesse ou de la rancune ? Ou bien de la reconnaissance pour les mots qu'il lui avait confiés un peu plus tôt ?

-Irie-kun !

-Oui je suis là ! Dit-il d'une voix rassurante tout en la dévorant des yeux. Tout ira bien maintenant.

-Est-ce vrai Irie-kun ?

-Quoi ?

-Que tu m'aimes ?

La voix de Kotoko était si faible que Naoki devait tendre l'oreille pour entendre ses paroles. Comprenant parfaitement sa dernière question, il s'assit près d'elle, caressant son visage et collant une des mains de Kotoko sur sa poitrine de manière à ce qu'elle sente son cœur et lui dit tout bas.

-Tu sens ce cœur qui bat ? Il ne bat que pour toi. J'ai été un imbécile et un égoïste. Je t'ai fais énormément souffrir et je m'en veux terriblement, mais si tu le veux bien, je passerai ma vie à me le faire pardonner.

Kotoko le regardait, subjuguée, transportée par une joie suprême, mais un souvenir vivace effaça le sourire qu'elle venait de lui offrir et baissa les yeux.

-Matsumoto Yuuko ? Prononça-t-elle amèrement.

Irie comprit immédiatement où elle venait en venir et se lança alors dans un discours éloquent, expliquant ce qui s'était réellement passé la venue de Matsumoto sous un faux prétexte, le fait qu'elle se soit jetée sur lui voulant lui extorquer un baiser et l'arrivée de Kotoko tombant malencontreusement sur cette horrible scène, et...

La suite, Irie et Kotoko ne la connaissait que trop bien.

Naoki fut troublé lorsque les yeux de Kotoko s'embuèrent de larmes et qu'elles commencèrent à rouler telles des billes sur ses joues. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la voyait pleurer, et malgré ces nombreuses fois où elle avait versé toutes ses larmes, il en avait toujours été la cause. Même si au début il en était fier, il avait bien vite commençait à culpabiliser, sans comprendre à l'époque qu'un tel sentiment pouvait faire partit de lui.

Mais cette fois, tout était différent. Kotoko pleurait de bonheur et de reconnaissance.

-Merci Irie-kun. Je t'aime.

-Bien sur ! Je le sais.

Il se pencha alors sur elle, lui passant les bras autour de ses épaules et enfouit sa tête dans son cou, prononçant dans le creux de son oreille des mots que Kotoko n'oublierait jamais.

-Je t'aime future madame Irie. Je prendrai soin de toi toute ma vie et ferai de toi la femme la plus heureuse au monde. Si tu veux bien de moi.

Emue de s'entendre dire de si magnifique mots, Kotoko s'accrocha à son tour à Irie, passant ses mains dans son dos et murmura à son tour de tendres paroles.

-Tu es unique pour moi Irie-kun. Je n'aimerai que toi toute ma vie.

Ils restèrent un long moment dans cette position avant d'être interrompus par une famille bien bruyante qui fit irruption dans la chambre dans de grandes effusions de joie.

Suite à cette malheureuse nuit qui avait bien failli coûter la vie à Kotoko, les deux tourtereaux se marièrent et s'envolèrent très loin pour célébrer leur voyage de noces qui se déroula à la perfection, leur apportant paix, sérénité et amour éternel.

* * *

Voilà fin de ma fiction sur Itazura na kiss. J'espère que ça vous à plu. Laissez moi quelques reviews,s'il vous plaît, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir.


	7. Chapter 7

Kotoko dormit durant deux jours et deux nuits tant elle était épuisée physiquement et émotionnellement par les derniers événements. La terrible épreuve qu'elle venait de traverser avait bien faillit lui coûter la vie et anéantir celle de tous ceux qui l'aimait. Mais tout c'était bien terminé et Irie s'était confié à elle d'une manière inattendue et soudaine l'emplissant d'un véritable bonheur lui faisant alors tout oublier.

Au bout du troisième jour elle s'éveilla complètement et fut heureuse de découvrir à son chevet un Naoki endormi dans le seul fauteuil de la chambre un livre poser sur les genoux. Kotoko ne put se résoudre à le réveiller et le couva alors un long moment du regard, souriant béatement attendant que son bien-aimé daigne ouvrir les yeux. Le pauvre n'avait surement rien dormi ces deux derniers jours voulant certainement guetter l'instant où elle reprendrait connaissance. Cette pensée la fit frémir de plaisir. Elle repensa à sa déclaration et sentit les larmes monter ne cherchant nullement à les refouler. Malgré ce qu'elle avait traversé elle était aujourd'hui la plus heureuse des filles et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de remercier le ciel d'avoir auprès d'elle un homme aussi merveilleux qu'Irie-kun. Elle ferma de nouveau les yeux se laissant aller toute entière à une étonnante imagination, sa bouche alternant rire et sourire. Elle gloussait tant et si bien que Naoki s'éveilla à son tour et resta stupéfait de voir la jeune fille en si bonne forme. Il la contempla un instant avant d'attirer son attention.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre.

Kotoko stoppa net ses ricanements et ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés fixant quelques secondes le plafond avant de porter son regard sur le jeune homme.

-Irie-kun ! Prononça-t-elle timidement.

-Etais-tu encore en train de t'imaginer des choses idiotes ? Dit-il dans un sourire tout en se levant pour s'approcher d'elle.

-Heu ! Non ! Bien sur que non !

-Tu ne changeras jamais. Poursuivit-il en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Kotoko l'observait, attendrie, les yeux pétillants et le cœur joyeux. Cependant, l'expression de tristesse qui peigna soudainement le visage de Naoki lui serra la poitrine.

-Kotoko ! Je te demande pardon ! Dit-il d'une voix douloureuse.

-Irie…kun !

-C'est de ma faute si tu es dans ce lit d'hôpital.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je vais bien et je ne devrais pas tarder à sortir maintenant.

Naoki lui lança un regard emplit d'une extrême douceur accompagné d'un mélange de reconnaissance.

-Pourquoi es-tu toujours ainsi ?

-Hein ?

-Je t'ai une fois de plus fais souffrir et tu sembles ne pas m'en vouloir. Pourquoi ?

Le ton de sa voix trahissait nettement ses émotions. Kotoko ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état. Elle pouvait sentir à quel point Naoki se sentait mal et coupable de ce qui lui était arrivée. Elle en fut bouleversée et touchée.

-Je…je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir.

-Pourquoi ? Cria-t-il. Je ne comprends pas. Je me suis pourtant à de nombreuses reprises mal comporté avec toi. Je ne te mérite surement pas.

Cette fois Kotoko se mit à pleurer tant elle était émue par les sentiments et le comportement de ce dernier.

-Je t'aime Irie-kun. Lâcha-t-elle tout simplement. Après t'avoir vu avec Matsumoto j'ai voulu te haïr et t'oublier mais je ne pouvais pas. C'était impossible. Tu es le seul qui compte pour moi. Je t'aime tellement.

Elle éclata en sanglots sous l'œil effaré de Naoki qui la prit doucement dans ses bras pour la bercer en la consolant avec de doux mots.

-Ne pleure plus Kotoko, je suis là. Jamais plus je ne te ferai de mal. Jamais plus je ne te laisserai. Pardonne-moi. Je t'aime Kotoko.

-Oooohh Irie kun hurla-t-elle avant de passer ses bras autour de son cou enfouissant sa tête dans son épaule. Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur. J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais mourir. Mais je ne pouvais pas baisser les bras alors quand la voiture a percuté la rambarde de sécurité et qu'elle menaçait de se précipiter dans le ravin, je me suis échappée par la fenêtre cassée et…et…et…

-Chuuut ! Calme-toi ! Ca va aller.

Naoki la laissa pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps avant de la prendre par les épaules pour la redresser. D'une main il souleva son menton pour planter son regard dans le sien et lui posa un doux baiser sur les lèvres.

-Calme-toi et raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé !

Kotoko inspira profondément avant de se lancer dans son récit. Elle expliqua son retour à la maison, la terrible oppression qu'elle avait ressentie en les découvrant lui et Yuuko enlacés et raconta comment elle avait eu son effroyable accident.

-Pendant l'espace d'un instant j'ai voulu mourir.

A ces mots le sang de Naoki ne fit qu'un tour et son cœur rata un battement. Pourtant il ne pipa mot et écouta la suite du discours de sa future femme.

-J'ai pensé que si je mourrais alors je ne souffrirais plus, mais c'est alors que j'ai pensé à mon père. Je ne pouvais pas lui infliger ça, surtout après que ma mère ait disparue. Il ne s'en serait probablement pas remis. Alors j'ai lutté et marché jusqu'à la maison. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas abandonner. Je voulais te revoir une dernière fois.

Alors que de nouvelles larmes tentaient de s'échapper de ses yeux, elle les refoula bien vite et acheva sa phrase dans un magnifique et éblouissant sourire.

-Et je suis près de toi maintenant.

-Oui et ça pour toujours. Conclut-il en séchant ses yeux.

Ils se dévisagèrent un long moment en silence avant que Naoki ne prenne son visage entre ses mains tout en déposant sur ses lèvres une multitude de petits baisers. Alors qu'il la serra de nouveau dans ses bras, Kotoko émit un grognement de douleur en posant sa main sur son ventre.

-Excuse-moi ! Je ne voulais pas…

-Ce n'est rien ! Le coupa-t-elle. Irie-kun ?

-Quoi ?

-Qu'as-tu ressenti quand je me suis enfuie de la maison ? Osa-t-elle demander tout en baissant la tête.

A cette question Naoki se leva et s'écarta du lit pour aller se poster près de la fenêtre laissant son regard errer au loin.

-Hé bien, au début je ne sais pas trop ! Commença-t-il. Tu t'es enfuie tellement vite que je n'ai pu te rattraper et je ne savais pas quelle direction tu avais prise. J'ai ordonné à Yuuko de partir immédiatement. D'ailleurs elle s'excuse auprès de toi et s'en veut terriblement de ce qui c'est passé.

Kotoko se raidit au nom de sa rivale mais Naoki poursuivit rapidement son récit.

-J'ai essayé de t'appeler mais tu n'avais pas pris ton portable. Alors je me suis dis que je n'avais peut-être aucune raison de m'inquiéter et que tu reviendrais probablement bientôt. Du moins, j'ai tenté de m'en convaincre. Mais au bout de plusieurs heures j'ai senti la panique et la peur m'envahir, et j'ai alors réalisé que quelque chose n'allait pas. J'ai appelé tes amis mais aucun d'eux n'avaient de tes nouvelles. Je suis alors parti à ta recherche mais sans résultat, il n'y avait aucune trace de toi. J'ai cru devenir fou. Quand je suis revenu il y avait ces étranges tâches de sang et j'ai aussitôt compris. Quand je t'ai découverte dans l'eau baignant dans ton sang, j'ai senti mon cœur bondir dans ma poitrine et mon estomac se nouer. Jamais encore je n'avais ressenti de telles émotions. Et quand le médecin m'a avoué que tu allais mourir c'était comme si on m'arrachait une partie de moi-même. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était possible de souffrir autant.

La voix de Naoki qui se voulait imperturbable se brisa sur les derniers mots. Cependant, il reprit bien vite le contrôle de lui-même et en se tournant vers Kotoko qui venait de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, il lui adressa un sourire des plus chaleureux.

-Tu es désormais saine et sauve ! Bon retour parmi nous Kotoko.

Cette dernière posa ses mains sur son visage pour dissimuler de nouvelles larmes et sans réfléchir sauta en bas du lit pour se précipiter vers lui, mais…

-Idiote ! Lança Naoki, laissant percer une pointe d'irritation dans la voix.

En deux enjambés il arriva près d'elle et s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

-Aïe ! Gémit-elle en se frottant le bas du dos.

-Est-ce qu'il t'arrive de réfléchir ? Demanda-t-il en colère. Tu as trop présumé de tes forces, tu ne peux pas encore te lever.

-Pardon ! Dit-elle en reniflant.

Kotoko qui gisait à terre tenta de se relever. Naoki l'observait d'un œil moqueur. Décidément, cette fille était vraiment maladroite. Mais malgré ça, il l'aimait tel qu'elle était avec tous ses défauts. Il passa alors une main sous ses jambes et une autre dans son dos et la souleva en l'emportant près de la fenêtre.

C'est à ce moment précis que débarquèrent toute la petite famille, les bras chargés de nourriture, ainsi que d'un énorme bouquet de fleurs.

Son père ainsi que sa future belle-mère se précipitèrent tels deux tornades sur la jeune malade, la bombardant de questions sur son état de santé, et la touchant pour s'assurer qu'ils ne rêvaient pas et qu'elle allait bien.

Exaspéré et décontenancé par ces comportements extrêmes, Naoki allongea la jeune fille dans son lit et s'écarta pour observer la scène d'un air blasé. Il n'avait jamais supporté de telles effusions de joie, mais aujourd'hui malgré ce côté abusif, il se sentait particulièrement bien et heureux. Il reconnaissait volontiers qu'il avait une famille formidable, et se sentit soudainement transporté de joie à l'idée qu'il allait épouser la personne dont il était éperdument amoureux. Il n'avait alors jusqu'ici jamais su ce qu'était être vraiment heureux, et il avait fallut un malheureux accident pour enfin lui faire réaliser que le bonheur ne pouvait tenir parfois qu'à un fil.

Tout à son bonheur, il écouta d'une oreille distraite Kotoko raconter à la famille ce qu'il s'était passé et se confondre en excuse auprès de son beau-père d'avoir perdu la voiture au fond d'un maudit ravin. Ce dernier la rassura du mieux qu'il put en lui jurant que cela n'avait aucune importance et que la seule chose qui comptait était qu'elle soit en vie et en pleine forme.

Au bout d'une heure d'heureuse retrouvailles, ils laissèrent Kotoko se reposer en compagnie de la seule personne destinée à rester auprès d'elle le restant de ses jours. A la demande de sa bien-aimée, Naoki s'allongea près d'elle en la prenant tendrement dans ses bras et s'en réaliser qu'il sombrait lui-même dans le sommeil, ils se murmurèrent une dernière fois leur amour mutuel.

-Je t'aime très fort Irie-kun.


End file.
